Barbara Gordon (Batgirl)
You may be looking for the Batgirl Disambiguation Page. '' (1977).]] '' (1977).]] Barbara Gordon was the daughter of Commissioner Gordon. In her 'Batgirl' persona she is the ally of the Batman. She also served as a member of the United States Congress. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, Police Commissioner James Gordon’s little girl had aspirations of being a superhero. Her hero was the young and handsome Superboy.As revealed in Adventure Comic, #453 (September/October 1977). As a teenager, Barbara’s penchant for heroism, would lead her to eavesdrop on her father one evening in his study as he spoke with the mysterious, shadowy figure, the Batman. She became infatuated with the hero and eventually turned him into an idol. And unbeknownst to her father, she soon became quite proficient in all forms of combat training.As revealed in Untold Legend of the Batman, #3 (September, 1980). Years later, Barbara graduated summa cum laude with a Ph.D in Library Science from Gotham State University, soon becoming Gotham’s chief librarian. In addition to her secret combat training, she had plenty of time to learn about a wide variety of subjects and meet many people in different fields of research.As revealed in Untold Legend of the Batman, #3 (September, 1980). On the occasion of the Policemen’s Masquerade Ball, Barbara wanted to impress her dad by showing him that she’s not a plain-Jane little girl. She created a costume inspired by the Batman, eagerly awaiting the mid-night unveiling. As she drove to the party hotel, she came across her daddy’s millionaire friend Bruce Wayne being kidnapped by a gang of costumed men (we learn later it was for ransom money). Wearing her bat costume, she impulsively rushed in and beat the villain with the skill and confidence that made it seem as if she was born to be a crimefighter. She soon was able to help Batman and Robin capture the Killer Moth.As revealed in Detective Comics, #359 (January 1967) and recounted in Untold Legend of the Batman, #3 (September, 1980). After the excitement of the initial success, she decided to keep fighting crime as a close ally of Batman while working as the head-librarian at Gotham's Main Public Library. It would not be long before she met the famed Supergirl. But it was not the way she intended. Mxyzptlk and Bat-Mite threw them into a dangerous alternate dimension to get them out of the way as they pulled a prank on Superman and Batman. After several days Batgirl and Supergirl managed to break the dimensional barrier just in time to save their mentors from being blasted into another dimension.As revealed in World's Finest Comics, #169 (September 1967). Both girls befriended each other during their adventure, and would team up more times. Over the next few years, Barbara started going out on her own as Batgirl to investigate crimes.As revealed in Detective Comics, #384/2 (February 1969); #385/2 (March 1969); World's Finest Comics, #189 (November 1969); Adventure Comics, #381 (June 1969); #388/2 (June 1969); #389/2 (July 1969). During this time she met Jason Bard, a private investigator and Vietnam veteran, whom she started dating. She worked alongside him to solve cases as Batgirl.As revealed in Detective Comics, #392/2 (October 1969); #393/2 (November 1969); #404/2 (October 1970). When Barbara learned of a murder at Hudson University, she tried to solve the case by herself unaware that Robin was keeping a close eye on her. Batgirl was captured by an unknown assailantAs revealed in Detective Comics, #400/2 (June 1970). and eventually saved by Robin and together, they captured the killer.As revealed in Detective Comics, #401/2 (July 1970). On one occasion, Batgirl failed in an attempt to prevent a robbery from a known felon. Angry with herself and frustrated, she confronted her father demanding that she run for Congress in his place. In her angered tirade, she reveals her secret identity to her father (who had already discovered it on his own). Her platform would be prison reform … law that creates order, not disorder. And with that, she tosses her mask into the political arena.As revealed in Detective Comics #422/2 (April 1972) and #423/2 (May 1972). Soon, her desire to protect society, led her to hold a political office. During the summer of 1972, the youth of Gotham elected her to Congress. After being elected, Barbara flew to Washington, D.C., to serve as a member of the U.S. House of Representatives leaving everyone and everything behind, including her relation with Jason Bard and her career as Batgirl in Gotham City.As revealed in Detective Comics #424/2 (June 1972). Despite her newfound duties as a Congresswoman, Barbara managed to find time in her busy schedule to resume her Batgirl activities in and around Washington, D.C.As revealed in Batman Family, #4 (March/April 1976) and #6 (July/August 1976). While in Washington, Barbara summoned Dick Grayson to be her assistant. In reality they were secretly fighting crime and developed a flirtatious relationship, even though Barbara was several years older.As revealed in Batman Family, #1 (September/October 1975) and #3 (January/February 1976). The two paired up to defend a foreign dignitary. Young Barbara was assigned to overlook the activities of Princess Evalina who is visiting the country on a political assignment. Together, Robin and Batgirl stop the criminal organization known as MAZEMAZE is a criminal organization that murdered people for a profit under blood money contracts. from murdering the foreign Princess.As revealed in Batman Family, #5/1 (May/June 1976). This would not be their first encounter with MAZE. On the next occasion, the two prevail in defeating this foe. As revealed in Batman Family, #11 (May/June 1977). Over the next few years, Barbara served as a successful Congresswoman. She even traveled to China on a diplomatic mission, fighting crime along the way.As revealed in Batman, #311 (May 1979). In the Spring of 77', Batgirl teams up with the retired 'Batwoman' (aka Kathy Kane) against the Killer Moth and the Cavalier to stop the crooks. Barbara and Kathy soon learned each other’s identities. Kathy decides to remain in retirement.As revealed in Batman Family, #10 (April, 1977). After a brief team-up with Robin and Man-Bat in New York City to defeat the menace of the ‘Outsider’,As revealed in Batman Family, #13 (September 1977). Barbara witnesses the virtual disintegration of Kathy Kane on her front steps. Batgirl and Robin team up to find the cure and restore Batwoman to her normal form.As revealed in Batman Family, #14 (October, 1977). Shortly after this, Batwoman meets Helena Wayne (the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle) from the parallel universe of Earth-Two. Helena had recently adopted the identity of the Huntress to fight crime, so she sought the advice of more seasoned heroines as Batgirl and Batwoman. The three girls shared some stories and advice and they eventually worked together to stop and capture Poison Ivy and Catwoman.As revealed in Batman Family, #17 (May, 1978). After Barbara failed to get re-elected for Congress, she went back to Gotham City, solving regular crimes and confronting costumed criminals.As revealed in Detective Comics, #490/2 (May 1980). She eventually found a job as head of the Social Services Department at an Research and Development Company.As revealed in Detective Comics, #491/5 (June 1980); #492 (July 1980); #493/5 (August 1980); #494/3 (September 1980); #495/3 (October 1980); #512/2 (March 1982) and #513/2 (April 1982). When her father, James Gordon suffered a stroke, Batgirl largely retired from her crime-fighting activities. Barbara watched over him while he was hospitalized. Some criminals tried to murder Gordon while he was recovering. Barbara worked with Batman to stop them and Gordon recovered in time to witness her heroic actions.As revealed in Detective Comics, #533 (December 1983). A couple of years later, when it was clear that a crisis of epic proportions was upon them, Barbara hesitantly donned her Batgirl suit again. Before leaving her house she called Supergirl whom she hadn’t seen in months. Barbara confessed she felt frightened and completely helpless in the face of global annihilation because she had no powers unlike her friend. Linda replied heroism isn't a matter of powers.As revealed in DC Comics Presents, #86 (October 1985) and Crisis on Infinite Earths, #4 (July 1985). That was to be their final conversation. Shortly after, Supergirl would die fighting the Anti-Monitor. Batgirl delivered Kara's eulogy at her funeral.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985). After the universal reset, Barbara Gordon's existence and history was completely altered, transforming her into a different person,In Secret Origins #20 (1987), Barbara Gordon's origin is rebooted by author Barbara Randal. Following the reboot, Barbara Gordon is born to Roger and Thelma Gordon, making her Jim Gordon's niece and adopted daughter. Within the storyline, Gordon recounts the series of events that lead to her career as Batgirl, including her first encounter with Batman as a child, studying martial arts under the tutelage of a sensei, memorizing maps and blue prints of the city, excelling in academics in order to skip grades, and pushing herself to become a star athlete. In this Post-Crisis continuity, Supergirl does not arrive on Earth until after Gordon has established herself as Oracle. For more, see: Barbara Gordon (New Earth) at the DC Database. existing on a different reality. Continuity from The Batman/Superman Hour (1968-1969) Coming Soon! Continuity from The New Adventures of Batman (1977) In this series Barbara now works as Assistant District Attorney for Gotham City. Batman and Robin are also aware of her dual-identity. Powers and Abilities Powers None Abilities * Archery'As revealed in ''Batman Family, #7 (September/October 1976). * 'Eidetic Memory'As revealed in Batman, #197 (December 1967). * '''Firearms: Barbara was trained in shooting and marksmanship by her father.As revealed in Batman Family, #18/3 (June/July 1978). * Historiography: Holds a Ph.D. in History. * Hypnosis: Batgirl learned hypnosis methods by reading several books on the subject.As revealed in Batman, #197 (December 1967). * Martial Arts: has a first kyu brown belt in Judo and Karate.As revealed in Untold Legend of the Batman, #3 (September, 1980). ** Judo'As revealed in ''Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe, #2 (April, 1985). ** 'Karate'As revealed in Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe, #2 (April, 1985). * '''Political Science Weakness Those akin to a normal, mortal, human. Equipment * Batgirl Costume: In her early days, Barbara incorporated her costume in her everyday clothes. Her skirt became a cape, her beret a cowl and her handbag doubled as a utility pocketbook. * Utility Belt: As Batgirl, her equipment included Batarangs, smoke bombs, a grappling hook, and some other gadgets. In her early years, she also used a pocketbook, but discarded it as it was too bulky.As revealed in Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe, #2 (April, 1985). Transportation * Batcycle: Batgirl rides a specially modified moped. Weapons * Batarangs Appearances Filmation series: The Batman/Superman Hour Coming Soon! Filmation series: The New Adventures of Batman Coming Soon! Earth-1A Appearance As a Wax Figure in late 1975: * SuperFriends Comic Book issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976) Gallery (1969)]] (1977)]] Batgirl_(LCE_41).png | As a wax figure in Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976) Batgirlthesexyandhot.jpg | Batgirl, as seen on a Super Friends Lunchbox Batgirl.jpg | 1977 Filmation Appearance Batgirl 2 (Detective Comics 422).jpg| Barbara confronting her daddy about running for Congress Eulogy (Crisis on Infinite Earths, 7).jpg | Batgirl giving Supergirls Eulogy Image from Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985). Notes * Batgirl never appeared on the SuperFriends TV Show. She did however appear as a wax-figure in the SuperFriends comic book: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976), confirming her existence in the SuperFriends Universe. * The concept for the character of this second''For more on the first Bat-girl, See: Elizabeth Kane (Bat-Girl). 'Batgirl' was created by producer, William Dozier for the 1966 live-action Batman TV series, and first appeared in the season 3, episode 1: "Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin" (September 14, 1967).''Man of Two Worlds; 2000 (Schwartz Autobiography) She was played by Yvonne Craig. * 'Batgirl' first appeared in the comic books though with her debut in Detective Comics vol.1, #359''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_359 Detective Comics, #359] (cover-dated January 1967, but released in November 1966). The creation of this revised Batgirl character (the first was Elizabeth Kane) was inspired by the pending appearance of Batgirl on the 1966 live-action television series and was introduced by Julius Schwartz, Gardner Fox and Carmine Infantino. * She made her first animated appearance in Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder in 1968 and was also adapted into its successor animated program The New Adventures of Batman in 1977. External Links * See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batgirl Batgirl] at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] * See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbara_Gordon Barbara Gordon] at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] * Television Obscurities - Batgirl and the Batman Phenomenon * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/thebatman/media/showintro/s3/04.jpg Barbara Gordon in The Batman] * Yvonne Craig as Batgirl in a Public Service Announcement for the U.S. Department of Labor * See Barbara Gordon at the Grand Comic Book Database (GCD) Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Batman supporting characters Category:Filmation Category:Filmation characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Bat Family Category:Live-action characters